Albus Potter and the Waking Woods
by WhiteWolf5666
Summary: Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. New friends and a new adventure. I'll lengthen summary as I go.


**Summary: Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. New friends and a new adventure. What adventure will this Potter have at Hogwarts?**

**A/N: Well, here is my first story. It'll probably be fairly long. I hope you enjoy! Please review. I want to know what you guys think of it. For example, tell if you like the the length of this chapter. Should it be shorter or longer, or is it just right? I going to add to this every once and awhile. 125th Hunger Games is going to be my priority until I finnish that story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and the plot. J.K owns the rest.**

**Listening to Neon Trees' Everybody Talks, Coldplay's Speed of Sound, and Queen's Another One bites the Dust. Don't I have random music tastes?**

Chapter 1- Hogwarts Express + First Years= Friendship

"_A stranger is just a friend waiting to happen." –Corrie B._

As Albus Potter walked onto the Hogwarts Express, courage arose within him. His father's words reassured him. He finally realized that it didn't matter what house he was in and that he would never be put in a house he hated. So he decided to stop fretting about the house he would be in. Instead he would try to find a compartment and maybe some friends on the crowded Hogwart's Express.

"Come on, Rose, let's try to find a compartment."

"Kay, but can we avoid sitting with James. He's really annoying. And even though we're family, He gets on my nerves and always picks on me."

Albus laughed at his best friend. "Don't worry. I want find a compartment not James."

They searched for a while without luck since most of the compartments were full with older students. He assumed they came early and claimed the compartment for their friends.

Albus was about to give up and sit with James when he stopped at a compartment that was occupied by two first years. One of occupants was the blond boy that Uncle Ron pointed out earlier. He didn't look as bad as Ron made him to be. The other person was a girl Albus had never seen before. Albus thought she looked like a Weasley with straight strawberry blond hair, a pale complexion, shining light blue eyes rimmed with a darker blue, and millions of freckles on face. She was even taller than him and Rose.

Albus decided to ask to join them.

"Excuse me, my name's Albus Potter, and my friend's name is Rose Weasley. Can we join you? Everywhere else is full."

Rose whispered in protest. "Albus, we can't sit here. Dad told me to stay away from him."

"Sure," Scorpious said good-naturedly ignoring Rose's rudeness. Rose gaped in surprise. Albus knew that she expected Scorpious to be rude. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Scorpious not my father even though I look like him."

Albus immediately sympathized with him. Everyone thought he would be father in miniature.

"Sorry," Rose blushed, "it's just that a lot of people say your family is evil."

"It's alright. I'm used to it. Anyways, yes, you can sit here with me and Silvia."

"Silvia?" Albus asked.

"Me. I'm Silvia Starlight," piped the pretty girl. "I'm a muggleborn. My family wasn't surprised when I got the letter. My brothers and I have always made random things occur.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Four, I'm the oldest. Kirby is two years younger than me. Mario and Luigi, the twins, are five years younger. And Link is a year after them."

"Aren't those names video game related?" Albus' dad got him a game consol for his birthday a few years ago.

"Yeah, I got lucky. My parents are video game programmers. Wouldn't it be weird if my name were Zelda or Rosalina or even Peach? Anyways Scorpious here has been telling me about the houses and other wizarding things. What house do you want to be in? Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sound cool me.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I don't really want to be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I might be in Ravenclaw. Although I don't look like it I'm fairly smart. Gryffindor is a good house, but I want to be different than my family. So I really don't know where I stand."

"Correction Al, you're a genius. You always figure out the answer even if you haven't learned the concept yet. I can't do that; I get my answers out of books. Anyways, I want to be in Gryffindor. My dad and all my uncles except Harry say that it's the best house. Uncle Harry says all the houses are great," Rose said.

"I don't care where I go because I've learned to ignore what people think about me," Scorpious said.

"Enough. Can we talk about something other than houses like quidditch?" Albus said. He didn't want to think of houses.

"What's quidditch?" Silvia inquired.

This question brought on a lengthy explanation of the sport. Albus and Scorpious gave many details to Silvia who absorbed it all. Albus loved the sport, and Scorpious and him were both great players, so they contributed to the conversation the most. Rose, on the other hand, cracked open "Hogwarts a History" and read. On occasion, she would pipe in with a fact about the history of the sport, but for the most part, she ignored them.

* * *

"Would you like something from the trolley?" a witch in her thirties interrupted.

"Sure, What do guys want? I'll pay." Scorpious got out 7 sickles.

"Let's just get a few chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and one pumpkin pasty apiece," suggested Albus.

"Sounds Good." Scorpious handed the witch five sickles and took the sweets over. Albus sorted the snacks out so that everyone had three chocolate frogs, a handful of beans, and one pumpkin pasty.

"Can these really be any flavor?" Silvia asked eying her beans carefully once she was finished with her other snacks.

"Yep, I've gotten one that's tasted like burnt popcorn before. It's a bit of a risk taking them, but what's the fun without a little surprise," Scorpious replied.

She tried a bright blue one. "Toothpaste!"

Albus laughed and had his own. He got olive, dog drool, chocolate, tuna, and graham cracker. Not too bad.

For the rest of the trip, the group talked about the wizarding world. This made Silvia happy. She seemed to want to know everything she didn't already know. Albus observed her. She was quite like him. They both were attentive when they needed to be, could be courageous, and wanted desperately to have good friends they could trust.

The train arrived at Hogwarts. Albus could hear the familiar voice of Hagrid telling students to get off the train. He was sad to leave the train.

"First years, first years, this way. Hi Al, Rosie, who are yer friends? I thought you'd be hanging out with Emma Longbottom or Lysander and Lorcan Scamander."

Albus and Rose exchanged guilty looks. How could they have forgotten their friends? "This is Scorpious Malfoy and Silvia Starlight. Rose and I didn't see Emma or Lorcan and Lysander on the train. Plus the twins are two years older than us."

"Oh, I guess they came with their parents. Professor Longbottom is the herbology professor and Professor Scamander took my job as care of magical creatures professor two years ago. You'll know a lot of the teachers." Hagrid informed.

"Anyways, I think everyone's here. Follow me!"

Hagrid led them to the docks. The water looked freezing cold although the day was warm with a slight breeze. The sky was clear, and stars shone throughout the sky. On the train, students didn't notice the beauty of the night. Now they all breathed in the splendor of the scene.

Hagrid, on the other hand, paid no attention to his surroundings. Instead he said, "Four to a boat. Come on. Get in."

Albus climbed into the first boat and motioned for his friends to join. They did. It took a few moments for everyone else to settle in; many people didn't have three other friends join them on the boat.

Hagrid must have known exactly when everyone would be ready because without seeing that everyone was done took off. The trip went without complication. Next thing Albus knew, he was being led to big wooden door that opened into the Great Hall, and Hagrid said, "Here's the first years, Professor Longbottom."

"Thank you Hagrid. You can go join the feast," said Professor Longbottom. "First years, in a moment, you'll be entering the great hall. There will four tables for each house. Students will be sorted into their houses. The houses are like your homes. You can earn points for your house by doing good deeds or answering a question correctly. You can also loose points be disobeying the rules. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Ready? Let's go the feast ourselves."

He opened the door. On the ceiling, there was a sky in complete imitation of outside. Sitting at the tables, were students talking to friends, teachers conversing about lessons, and ghosts coming up through the tables. In the middle of it all, a patched, frayed, and dirty hat sat on a stool. Once the first year settled in between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and the students were quiet, the hat burst into song.

Old now but once new

The life of me has been long

Different words every year

Same meaning in each song

Each house is different

For no one is the same

Your personality chooses where you go

Seeing your personality is my game

Your house may be Gryffindor

Courage, Bravery, Nerve

Or hardworking Hufflepuff

With loyalty that will never swerve

Wise Ravenclaw might be your path

Knowledge will lead your way

Sneaky Slytherin could be your house

With ambition that will never sway

Wherever you go

Wherever you choose

Each house is fit for you

And if you don't agree with me I'll count you as a fool

Applause echoed through the room as the sorting hat finished its song. People could barely hear the first person getting called.

"Alveraz, Mira…" "Hufflepuff!"

"Beatrice, Willa…" "Slytherin!"

"Cascade, Gabriella…" "Hufflepuff!"

"Crescent, Amanda…" "Gryffindor!"

"Draconis, Robyn…" "Gryffindor!"

"Enquist, Tristan…" "Ravenclaw!"

"Finnegan, Ky…" "Gryffindor!"

"Fiore, Fiona…" "Slytherin!"

"Gabbing, Xander…" "Slytherin!"

"Hawthorn, Iome…" "Hufflepuff!"

"Hudges, Dustin…" "Hufflepuff!"

"Hunt, Josh…" "Slytherin!"

"Ignatius, Perseus…" "Slytherin!"

"Jenson, Jake…" "Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom, Emma…" "Gryffindor!"

"Macmillan, Terrence…" "Hufflepuff!"

"Madison, Cassidy…" "Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Scorpious"

The names being called didn't spark Albus' interest until his new friend's name was. Albus watched his friend stride up to the stool along with many students who muttered "son of a deatheater" or "definitely Slytherin". How did he do it? Albus would have sunk into the floor with embarrassment.

Now that he thought about it, he would probably get the same reaction. He was the son of the Chosen One after all. He wished he wasn't. Everyone expected him to be as amazing as his father.

"Gryffindor!" bellowed the hat. Albus clapped along with the few that did. Everyone was too shocked and just stood there with their mouths open. Scorpious didn't take notice of the staring people; he strode over to his new table.

"Matthews, Eric… Ravenclaw!"

"Nicole, Layla… Ravenclaw!"

"Onic, Kiara… Hufflepuff!"

Soon Albus was called after Onic, Kiara was made a Hufflepuff. Oh no! Time to be brave. I guess I'll just have to be myself. Albus thoughts were running a mile a minute calculating the situation as he walked up to the hat that would decide his future the next seven years.

He put the hat on. It slipped down his head covering his bright green eyes.

**Hello Hat, you can sort me now.**

**Oh I will. I have just been waiting for you to tell me that you want to be Gryffindor like the rest of your family.**

**But I don't really want to be like the rest of my family. It's not that they're evil or anything; I want to be different. That doesn't mean I want to be in Slytherin either.**

**I know.**

**If you know, then why are you asking these questions? Is it because it helps you figure out my personality?**

**Correct. From what I can see, you don't want to be in Gryffindor although your one of the bravest people I've sorted and you don't have Slytherin traits. That takes two houses out. Your very hardworking, but you don't want to be in the same house as your family which is disloyal.**

**So I'm in Ravenclaw.**

**Yes, you're witty, quick thinking, and wise, but are you sure you don't want to be in Gryffindor? You'd do well there.**

**Yes, I'm positive.**

**Well, that shows you're definitely brave. Not many people would want to be different.**

**Being different isn't a bad thing. Everyone is his or her own person.**

**Wise words Potter. "Ravenclaw!"**

The hall erupted in cheers by the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. His cousins and brother were happy for him. He'd always been smart and quiet making him different from them. Ravenclaw was surprised but happy they got Albus Potter in their house. They probably expected him in Gryyffindor.

Albus just grinned and went to sit with his new housemates. He sat next to a fourth year boy named Stephen Murphy but didn't enjoy his company. He seemed rather prideful. In fact, although he didn't know it yet, most of the Ravenclaws were a bit prideful. They all thought they were better than others because they got good grades and were smart.

Hopefully, I don't turn out like them. Albus hoped desperately that he wouldn't become like him. His Uncle Percy said that if you're a pompous power-seeking prat no one would like you even your family.

"Quell, Austin… Ravenclaw!"

"Quentin, Ezekiel… Hufflepuff!"

"Rising, Asterion… Slytherin!"

"Starlight, Silvia"

His thoughts returned to the sorting. Silvia was perched on the stool with the hat on her head. It seemed to be negotiating the choices like he did with the hat.

"Ravenclaw!"

Yes! Albus cheered for his friend. Silvia blushed at all the attention and ran to sit across from Albus. Apparently she was quite shy.

"What did the hat say to you?" Albus asked.

"He said I'd do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Then I reasoned that if I were loyal I'd be with you in Ravenclaw. Plus, he said I was incredibly smart and wise.

"You wanted to be in the same house as me?" Albus was amazed. He only met Silvia today, and she followed him to Ravenclaw, something even Rose probably wouldn't do.

"Well yeah. We're friends. Aren't we?"

"Can't argue with that logic," he said cheerfully. He had never really had a friend that wasn't related to him or a family friend.

"Tisenko, Levi… Ravenclaw!"

"Tomas, Petara… Gryffindor!"

"Tomas, Peter… Gryffindor!"

"Twilight, Nora… Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Rose… Gryffindor!"

"Winston, Asher… Hufflepuff!"

"Zabini, Kaisha… Slytherin!"

"Zoesh, Wendy… Ravenclaw!"

They watched everyone else be sorted. Rose was made a Gryffindor, and the feast started. Professor Mcgonagall said a few words at the start that Albus didn't pay attention to. He instead was watching Silvia listen intently to Professor Mcgonagall.

"Now that announcements are finished announcements, dig in!"

Suddenly the tabletops were filled with tons of food. Everyone dug in.

The feast lasted for a long time. Albus talked to Silvia about her home. She loved all animals and grew hundreds of flowers in her garden.

"You'll enjoy Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures then."

"Who teaches those subjects?"

"Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology and Professor Scamander teaches Care of Magical Creatures, but you can't take COMC until third year."

"What are the subjects this year?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, and Potions."

"Cool." Then Silvia grinned with a sudden thought and whispered in his Albus' ear her last question, "Are Ravenclaws usually as snobby as they are tonight?"

He laughed. "I'm actually not sure about that one."

"Oh well, we'll learn the answer to that soon."

"What are you guys talking about?" a girl next to Silvia pried.

"Nothing!" they both said simultaneously.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you I'm Cassidy Madison. Nobody's been talking to me, and you guys seem nice, so I thought you might be good friends to have."

"We're sorry. We just didn't want people to know hear what we were talking about," Albus explained.

"What were you talking about then?"

Silvia whispered in her ear. Cassidy burst out laughing.

"I see why you were whispering. I agree with you guys too."

"What are you guys talking about?" a third year boy near to Albus asked. Silvia and Albus groaned.

"Why is our conversation so interesting?" Albus said exasperatedly.

"Well for one you're whispering. Secondly, you laugh loudly at whatever you're talking about. Third, you're James' brother, so you could be planning a prank."

"I'm not James' copy! I don't even like pranking people. Plus it's none of your business what I talk about with my friends!" Albus hated when people compared him to his family.

"Whoa calm down. I was just wondering."

"Well it's none of your business."

He turned to his two new friends. "That boy thought he should know everything!"

"You've got quite a temper. It's not a big deal. He was just curious. You should apologize for snapping at him," Cassidy said.

"Ugh, your right." Cassidy smirked at Albus' words.

Albus went over to boy and tapped his shoulder. " I'm sorry. I'm a bit hotheaded."

"No, you were right. I didn't need to pry, and it wasn't my business. Just control your temper."

"I'll try." Albus went back to his table.

The feast was almost over. He talked a bit to the other first years. He met Austin Quell, Tristan Enquist, Eric Matthews, and Levi Tisenko his future dorm mates. He also met Cassidy and Silvia's roommates Wendy Zoesh and Layla Nicole. They all seemed fairly nice. Albus wondered if Ravenclaws just got pompous when they're older or if they're not all stuck up.

"Off to bed you all," Professor Mcgonagall said just after Albus finished pondering about his new housemates.

"First year Ravenclaws, follow me," a blond curly-haired prefect instructed. She led them through Hogwarts and up a narrow winding staircase to a small hallway with one wooden door at the end of it. The door was simple; it only had a brass knocker on it.

"Listen up! To get into the common room, you must answer a riddle correctly. If you get the riddle wrong, you have to wait until someone else figures it out."

She knocked the door. A voice rang out asking

**I can be found where anything cannot; dead men eat me all the time, but if a living man eats me, he'll die.**

"Is it nothing? If anything cannot be found, wouldn't the riddle's answer be nothing. Dead men don't eat anything, and a person can't live if they eat nothing," Albus said to a pondering crowd after a minute of waiting in the small corridor.

"Good explanation." The door swung open. "Nice job," complimented the prefect. "Usually the prefects answer the riddle. We always give first years time to think of course, but we eventually grow impatient and respond instead." The prefect faced all the first years again. "You guys can climb in now."

That they did. It took awhile, but the herd of first years all eventually entered their new home.

The common room was dressed from the floor to the ceiling in royal blue. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and throughout the room there were tables for studying. A statue of Rowena Ravenclaw also sat in corner near the entrance.

It looked like a room Rose would adore. Albus loved it likewise. It had a homey feel to it.

"Okay first years,the prefect said after a minute of observing the room, "it's time to go to bed. Go up the stairs to get to your dormitories. Boys, your dormitories are the right. Girls, yours are on the left. Both are on the top level. Good night."

Albus hurried up the stairs and claimed the bed next to window. He looked out on the scene before he got into bed. The crescent moon shone on the forbidden forest making it look welcoming? No, he must have been imagining things The forest was not welcoming. It was forbidden.

He drifted into a heavy sleep. While he was sleeping, a girl in flowing white dress peered out of the woods.


End file.
